


Serce Tygrysa

by kruk



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Diego-centric, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Kolejna starość [lipiec 2012], tym razem do Epoki Lodowcowej.





	Serce Tygrysa

Diego nigdy nie polował w dolinie. Ta była przestronna i piękna; odgrodzona zewsząd zaśnieżonymi górami, których łagodne stoki stanowiły granicę przed złym, niebezpiecznym światem z zewnątrz. W dolinie żyło wiele różnych gatunków zwierząt, a zmysł drapieżnika podpowiadał mu, że ich mięso winno smakować dobrze. Istny raj dla łowcy! Jednak wszyscy tutaj byli znajomymi jego stada i oswojonymi z nim zwierzętami. Zabicie ich byłoby proste i przyjemne, ale zakazane.

Dlatego znikał w zaśnieżonych górach, wędrował samotnie jak najdalej od przyjaznego domu. Im dalej zaszedł, tym bardziej stawał się dziki. Głód, samotność i w końcu zwyczajna wściekłość kierowały jego cichym, morderczym ciałem, szukały mu ofiary, pozwalały zatopić ostre kły w bezbronnej szyi. Smakować gorzkiego posmaku krwi i czuć ciepło, którego żadna roślina nie mogła mu dać.

Nigdy nie wracał zaraz po polowaniu. Wiedział, że widok jego zakrwawionego pyska i futra wywołałby fale paniki. Jakaś niepokorna myśl tliła się wewnątrz jego czaszki, podszeptywała, że tak powinno być; powinni się go bać! Ale tylko kładł się na ziemi, w ocienionym miejscu, skąd mógł obserwować cały świat i lizał pazury delektując się ostatnim posmakiem swej dzikiej natury. Czyścił futro w sposób odruchowy, starając się nie myśleć o własnej samotności i walce z samym sobą. Podczas swych wędrówek często widział stada innych drapieżników - nie wchodził im w drogę, ale obserwował z bezpiecznego daleka. I myślał, o swoim dawnym życiu, nim ludzka wataha zniszczyła wszystko, wyrywając go z bezpiecznej otoczki młodości. Nie pamiętał swej matki, ani kto go spłodził. Pamiętał tylko ludzi wyłaniających się znikąd. Z ogniem w dłoni i z oswojonymi, zniewolonymi _psami_ \- Diego odmówił nazywania tych stworzeń wilkami!

I wszystko co znał i kochał przepadło na zawsze.

To nienawiść i pragnienie zemsty zjednoczyło go z innymi tygrysami. Chcieli zniszczyć ludzi, odpłacić im za krzywdy. Ludzie nie byli jak inne drapieżniki, przychodzili tylko niszczyć, nie zawsze z głodu. Inne tygrysy były głodne ludzkiej krwi. Diego nic więcej nie pozostało w życiu. Samemu, pośród lodu i chłodu ciężko było przetrwać. Ale jego towarzysze byli tylko tym - towarzyszami, których nie opłakiwałby i którzy nie płakaliby nad jego martwym ciałem. Byli jak on, do zastąpienia. Nikim naprawdę ważnym.

Potem spotkał dziwny duet: mamuta Mańka i leniwca Sida, którzy nie wiedząc czemu postanowili bronić ludzkie szczenię, krzyżując mu plany. Wędrował z nimi, czujny i nieufny, świadom, że mamut wiedział, kim jest Diego. Drapieżnikiem. Mordercą. Natury nie dało się oszukać... ale można było z nią walczyć; walczyć z samym sobą. I to Diego robił już od wielu lat. Walczył. Bo tygrys, który przestaje walczyć, przestaje być tygrysem. Umiera. Gorzej! Traci swoją duszę. Traci wszystko.

Nie stać go było na porażkę.

Choć życie w dolinie, ze stadem w postaci mamuciej rodziny, oposów i leniwca było śmieszne i pełne dobrych chwil, Diego czuł się z roku na rok gorzej. To była jego gromada. Jedyna, prawdziwa rodzina. Kochał ich, ale wewnątrz czuł sie samotny.

Dlatego jego wędrówki wydłużały się za każdym razem, gdy głód zmuszał go do nowego polowania.

Kiedy Sid, czy ktoś z bezbronnych stworzeń pytał go, co tak długo mu zajęło, tylko szczerzył kły w okrutnym uśmiechu. Całym swoim ciałem mówił: _czy aby na pewno chcesz to wiedzieć?_ Większość nie pytała drugi raz. Tylko Maniek spoglądał na niego uważnie, wiedząc, że nawet Diego nie oszuka swej natury. Szablozębny tygrys nie chciał patrzeć na ciemną toń oczu przyjaciela. Nie było tam oskarżenia. Ale nie było też zrozumienia. W końcu tylko Diego był urodzonym drapieżnikiem. Mamut, choć stoczył niejedną walkę o życie, nie mógł tego rozumieć - tej ekscytacji. Palącego nozdrza zapachu krwi. Jak serce biło szybciej, radosne i żywe na myśl o polowaniu.

Chociaż wzbudzał niepokój wśród innych mieszkańców doliny, nikt nie bronił mu wstępu do niej. Młode, niedoświadczone dzieciaki z fascynacją śledziły każdy jego ruch. Lubiły bawić się wokół niego, zadawać pytania. Śmiać się, ile razy Diego po przyjacielsku dopiekał Sidowi, czy Mańkowy. Zwierzęta polegały na nim, gdy trzeba było zażegnać niebezpieczeństwo z zewnątrz, gniew matki natury, czy nadejście człowieka. Mówili oni za jego plecami, że pod agresywnym temperamentem chował złote serce. Nikt nie miał odwagi tak rzec mu w pysk, bo zaraz by warczał lub szczerzył w niezadowoleniu kły. Ale on to słyszał; w końcu miał nad wyraz czujny słuch.

_Złote serce?_ To nie serce powstrzymywało go przed rozszarpaniem ich gardeł. To była świadomość, zrodzona w głowie myśl, że wszyscy wokół to rodzina, nie łup. Przyjaciele, bezbronni znajomi mamutów i leniwca.

Jego serce domagało się krwi. Biło w żebra, zawzięcie krzycząc: _zabij, Zabij, ZABIJ!_ To był jego instynkt, jego prawdziwa natura, zew. Tygrysy zostały stworzone do walki, do zabijania, do smakowania krwi. Nie miał złotego serca, a mięsień tłoczący w niego życie i domagający się bezlitosności dla słabych.

Odkąd poznał Manfreda i Sida, przestał być samotnikiem. Znalazł istoty tak odmienne od niego, a mimo wszystko gotowe go akceptować jako swego brata. Nawet ludzkie szczenię nie odeszło z jego pamięci po tylu latach. Choć serce nadal szeptało to, co rzekł do Mańka: _dorośnie i zacznie zabijać..._ tacy byli ludzie. On też zabijał. Delektował się polowaniem. Ale nie zdzierał ze swych ofiar skór i nie używał ich jako swoich. Nie używał śmiercionośnego ognia. Nie zniewolił innych stworzeń, nie upodlił ich. Psy! Kto o nich wcześniej słyszał? O tych, co własnym, wilczym braciom rzucają się do gardeł na ludzką komendę? Och, ależ Diego też zabił własnego pobratymca... kiedy zrozumiał, kto jest jego prawdziwym stadem.

Nieufny mamut, którego rodzinę zatłukli ludzie. Niezdarny leniwiec, porzucony przez własnych krewnych, a który ciągle pakował się w kłopoty. Potem pojawiła się mamucica Ela i dwa szalone oposy. Ich stado powoli rosło, zmieniało się. Ale ich więzi tylko się umacniały.

Był moment, kiedy Diego czuł się stary. Niepotrzebny. Zasiedziały w domowym życiu. Potyczka w zaginionej enklawie dinozaurów szybko przekonała go, że jego serce nadal biło i pożądało krwi, jak serce prawdziwego tygrysa powinno. Diego odpowiedział na zew. Mamucica Ela leżała w połogu, a on strzegł jej i rodzącego się dziecka, walcząc z gromadą wygłodniałych gadów. W tamtej chwili czuł się jak nigdy dotąd. Walczył dla rodziny. Zawzięcie rozrywał każde gardło swymi szablozębnymi kłami. Orał ostrymi pazurami grube i twarde skóry. Nie czuł strachu, tylko szybkie, podekscytowane bicie serca. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto by skrzywił się na widok krwawej potyczki. Diego mógł być sobą. Słuchać swego serca.

Tamtego dnia urodziła się Brzoskwinka, ukochana córeczka zakochanych w sobie mamutów. Diego nie wiedział co to miłość. Wcześniej nie miał na nią nigdy czasu. W gromadzie żyli dziko i szybko, nie trwoniąc ani chwili. Bo nikt nie wiedział, czy następnego dnia nadal będą żywi. Diego nie wspominał tamtego życia źle.  
Było inne. I tak samo samotne, jak obecne. Wtedy - bo wewnątrz siebie wiedział, że jest inny niż jego towarzysze, a zemsta była tylko mrzonką. Teraz - bo choć był czyimś przyjacielem i bratem, czyimś opiekunem, czy też w końcu wujkiem małej Brzoskwińki, z nikim nie mógł dzielić swej prawdziwej natury.

Czas mijał. Brzoskwinka rosła. Z każdym dniem pragnęła nowych przygód. Maniek zaś z każdym dniem stawał się bardziej opiekuńczy i przewrażliwiony na punkcie jej bezpieczeństwa. Ela próbowała go przekonać, aby się uspokoił i pozwolił ich dziecku stać się dorosłą istotą. Sid uwielbiał żartować z mamuciego oporu. Często wraz z oposami zabierał Brzoskwinkę na małe wyprawy, które niemal zawsze kończyły się kłopotami.

Tylko Diego nie próbował zmieniać Manfreda. Bo wiedział, że dla mamuta rodzina była święta i najważniejsza. Bo dawno temu był bezsilny i nie mógł uratować tej pierwszej... Zanim znaleźli się w cudownie zielonej i spokojnej dolinie, przemierzyli razem wiele niebezpiecznych nizin i gór. Przemaszerowali przez niekończące się przestrzenie zimnego śniegu i lodu, stoczyli wiele walk o życie. Brzoskwinka nie była dzieckiem tamtych czasów. Nie rozumiała czemu jej ojciec jest taki uparty i nadopiekuńczy, gdy przecież dolina była bezpieczna dla pół-mamuta, pół-oposa, jak to siebie określała.

Och, ależ dolina była bezpieczna! Bo przecież Diego nie polował w niej, a w dalekich ostępach, w trudno dostępnych zakątkach, z daleka od stada. Samotnie.  
Ledwo wrócił ze swego polowania, a niespodziewanie natknął się na krewniaków Sida. Już wtedy powinien spodziewać się katastrofy, kiedy leniwce pozostawili staruszkę pod opieką wnuka i uciekli, ze śmiechem. W tamtej chwili zrozumiał Sida i jego silną potrzebę posiadania bliskich o wiele lepiej, niż przez ostatnie lata znajomości. Co to była za rodzina? Czy w ogóle tak można ich było nazwać, kiedy swoich członków - ciamajdowatego syna i starowinkę, traktowali jak zbędny balast?

A potem ziemia zadrżała i podzieliła się w gniewie, którego nikt nie umiał zrozumieć. Nim się obejrzał, dryfował na wielkiej krze z Manfredem, Sidem i jego babcią, z każdą minutą oddalając się od bezpiecznego lądu. Aż otoczył ich zewsząd bezlitosny, słony ocean.

Piraci pojawili się zupełnie niespodziewanie. Ich lodowy statek wypłynął z mgły, cicho, jak cisza przed burzą zwiastując kłopoty. Diego próbował odciąć wszystkie liny, które złączyły oba lodowe statki, ale wtedy jego oczom ukazała się ona - biała tygrysica. _Shira_. Niemalże od razu stoczyli walkę; przegrał ją przez głupie sentymenty. Sentymenty, na które kiedyś jego serce nie pozwoliłoby mu. Żyjąc w dolinie, z rodziną, zatracił się. Sentymenty, wymówki, tym żył.

Dał się pokonać, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go cierpliwości. Zmusił swe mięśnie aby się rozluźniły i czekał, aż nadarzy się okazja na ucieczkę z więzów. Wraz z Manfredem udało im się wyrwać z niewoli, przy okazji zatapiając piracki statek kapitana Flaka. Gdy już dryfowali bezpieczni na krze, zauważył w zimnej wodzie białą tygrysicę. Nawet bliska śmierci, była harda. Nie chciała od nich pomocy, ale oni i tak nie pozwoliliby jej umrzeć. Diego od dawna nie widział innego tygrysa. Jej silna osobowość wzburzyła mu krew, mięśnie były gotowe do ataku. Tak jak się spodziewał, gdy tylko znalazła się na krze, rzuciła mu się do gardła, ale tym razem w jego sercu nie istniało miejsce na wymówki. Pozwolił aby jego masa przygniotła ją do lodu.  
\- Kotku - wyszczerzył się z satysfakcją, wiedząc, że sam dźwięk tego słowa doprowadzał ją do wściekłości. Należało jej się!  
\- Jak się pocałują, to się porzygam! - ich litanie wyzwisk przerwał zniesmaczony komentarz babci Sida. Staruszka, tak samo jak jej wnuk została porzucona przez resztę rodziny leniwców. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Sida, była wredną zrzędą, nie liczącą się z nikim i niczym. Choć denerwowała go, nie potrafił nie docenić jej charaktery. Chyba dlatego tylko się zmieszał jej słowami, zamiast rozszarpać ją za głupie myśli!

Kiedy przybili do obcego lądu, Shira uciekła, a on rzucił się w pogoń za nią. Od dawna gonitwa nie sprawiła mu tyle trudu, ale też i tyle satysfakcji, gdy ją pokonał. Potem jakoś wszystko potoczyło się samo. Rozmowy, przetykane zjadliwością. Kpina, pomieszana ze smutkiem. Byli do siebie podobni.  
On i Shira, dwa drapieżniki, o wiele lepiej rozumiejące siebie nawzajem niż reszta. Porzuciła swe stado i wcale nie znalazła lepszego życia. Żyła jako pierwszy oficer na pirackim statku kogoś, kto w ogóle o nią nie dbał, ani nie traktował dobrze. Diego zawsze wiedział, że miał dużo szczęścia poznając Manfreda i Sida. Ile tygrysów mogło tym się pochwalić, albo dziękować gwiazdom za ich opiekę?

Chciał aby Shira przyłączyła się do nich - do niego. Bo rozumiała to, co inni nie mogli mieć w sercu. A on widział w jej zielonych oczach, że wcale nie była szczęśliwa. Ale uciekła, bo wolała stare życiem, którego przynajmniej była pewna.

Chociaż próbowała go zabić, nadal chciał, aby z nim wyruszyła do bezpiecznej doliny. Jednak los ich rozdzielił, a każde z nich podjęło własną decyzje. On wskoczył na lodowy pokład, gdzie czekało na niego jego stado. Shira zaś poświęciła swoją wolność, aby zapewnić mu drogę ucieczki.  
Przez następne godziny podróży dręczył go niepokój. Nie mógł nic jeść, ani nawet usiedzieć w miejscu.  
\- Co mu jest? - leniwiec zaseplenił do stojącego obok mamuta. Maniek uśmiechał się, nie kryjąc swego ubawienia.  
\- Diego cierpi na chorobę, która zaczyna się na literę M.  
\- Ach... - Sid na chwilę zamilkł. - Znaczy malaria?  
Mamut pokręcił głową na głupotę przyjaciela.  
\- Zaczyna się na M, a kończy na Ć - podpowiedział, ignorując złowrogie warknięcie Diego.  
\- Marskość? - leniwiec spróbował zgadnąć raz jeszcze, ale Manfred stracił swą cierpliwość.  
\- Miłość! - wyjaśnił. - Diego się zakochał!  
Miłość? Nie, Diego wiedział, że miłość nie miała miejsca w jego sercu. Chodziło o niesprawiedliwość. Czym on sobie zasłużył na lepsze życie i lepsze stado, aniżeli ona? Biała tygrysica, dzika, z językiem równie ciętym, co jej ostre szablozęby. Tak. Czuł coś do niej, ale to nie była miłość, nie w tym znaczeniu, co dziecinne przyśpiewki jego przyjaciół o całowaniu się na krze. Serce Shiry było sercem tygrysa; jego sercem. Ona rozumiała ten wieczny podszept zabij!, Zabij! ZABIJ! nim zabiją ciebie...  
Tak. Chciał ją mieć przy sobie, bo wtedy nie byłby taki samotny. I może wtedy, gdyby mógł zaufać, nauczyłby się co to miłość...

Kiedy zobaczył ją następnym razem, Shira wyglądała mizernie. Spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu paliło go wewnątrz. Nie prosiły o ratunek. Nie żaliły się. Pytały tylko: _co teraz? Czy nadal chcesz mieć mnie w stadzie?_

Cokolwiek zrobił jej ten parszywy pirat, któremu była wierna, Diego postanowił odpłacić mu za każdą jej krzywdę. Bo tak, chciał aby dołączyła do ich małego, zwariowanego grona. Gdzie będzie bezpieczna i mniej samotna. Oboje wszak znali smak samotności. Razem byłoby łatwiej z tym żyć.

Ucieszył się, kiedy mógł walczyć u jej boku. Kiedy chroniła jego odsłoniętą stronę z tą samą zaciekłością z jaką on bronił jej. Ich tygrysie serca dyktowały jeden, wspólny rytm. Jesli tak brzmiała miłość, Diego pragnął na zawsze zatracić się w walce u jej boku. Po wygranej potyczce nie musiała pytać, czy nadal pozwolą jej dołączyć. W jego umyśle, już stanowiła dotąd brakujący element rodziny.

Ich ukochana, zielona dolina z łagodnymi stokami gór została zniszczona. Kolejny, utracony dom.

Lodowym statkiem popłynęli za morze, do nowej krainy, równie pięknej, wypełnionej wszelaką roślinnością. Dla zebranych zwierząt był to raj. Diego zaś modlił się w duchu do Matki Natury, aby poza bezpiecznymi górami istniał dalszy świat. On i Shira potrzebowali polować, by nasycić się i przetrwać. Chociaż jego rodzina była zbieraniną dziwnych osobowości i gatunków, nie chciał jej opuszczać, a co musiałby uczynić, kiedy głód w końcu obnażyłby jego prawdziwą naturę.

Diego nie chciał znów być wyrzutkiem.

Shira starała się jak mogła, aby zapanować nad swymi instynktami drapieżnika. On sam pamiętał, jak wiele trudu go to kosztowało. Ale Manfred nie spoglądał na nią, tak jak wtedy zwykł na Diego. Kiedyś mamut tylko czekał, aż w końcu coś pęknie w tygrysie. Diego wiedział, że Manfred tego się po nim spodziewał... to były ciężkie tygodnie podejrzliwości i obawy przed zdradą. Dlatego ilekroć widział jak mięśnie Shiry prężą się pod jej białym futrem, jak pazury bezszelestnie szykują się do obnażenia i rozerwania skóry ofiary, Diego był obok niej. Delikatnie, niby przypadkiem ocierał się o jej bok, aby przypomnieć o sobie i gdzie są. By zapach drugiego tygrysa uspokoił jej nerwy. Ale czas uciekał. Głód narastał. Wraz z nim podszept serca: _zabij!, Zabij! ZABIJ!_

Więc ruszyli, nieznanymi im dotąd ścieżkami, jak najdalej od stada. Od rodziny.

Diego wędrował tak od wielu lat. W ciszy. Tylko ze swoimi myślami i sercem; rozgoryczony i samotny. Żądnym krwi.  
Tym razem jednak nie był sam. Śmiech Shiry dźwięczał w jego uszach głośniej niż podszepty serca. Pachniała słoną wodą i morzem, ale jej biała sierść przypominała mu śnieg, w którym istniał na długo przed poznaniem swego lepszego stada. Śnieg, który go zahartował.  
Biegali pomiędzy drzewami, po kamienistych i zachwaszczonych ścieżkach. Ścigali się z wiatrem i cieszyli jak małe tygrysiątka, którymi nie byli od dawna. Którymi nie mogli być. Diego czuł jak mięśnie same się prężą gotów do nowego skoku, a Shira zawsze była tuż obok.

Kiedy tygrysy polowały, poruszały się bezgłośnie i z wprawą urodzonych zabójców. Shira nie była przyzwyczajona do walki na lądzie, ale nawet długie lata życia na morzu nie pozbawiły ją instynktu. Pomału uczyli się siebie nawzajem, uczyli się ufać sobie i polegać na własnych zdolnościach.  
Kiedy Diego polował w samotności, nie było mu łatwo. Teraz polowanie było przyjemnością, współpracą stada. Bo w końcu miał z kim dzielić tą przyjemność.

Pierwszą ofiarą był młody koń. Miał brązową skórę, nagrzaną od popołudniowych promieni słońca. Jego mięso i krew były nawet cieplejsze, kiedy Diego zanurzył swoje kły w końskiej szyi. Shira szybko podążyła za jego przykładem, rozrywając brzuch stworzenia. Sam zapach krwi - ten metaliczno-gorzki zapach wprawił ich w euforie. Diego chciałby móc smakować go każdego dnia, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Kiedy szamotanina zwierzęcia ustała, razem zabrali swój łup w bardziej odosobnione miejsce, by móc się posilić. Jedli łapczywie i pospiesznie, choć nic im nie zagrażało. _Stare nawyki ciężko było zmienić._  
Ciemność rozgościła się w okolicy, kiedy nasycili w końcu swój głód. Znaleźli sobie legowisko w grocie, na zboczu góry. Z wysokości mogli patrzeć na świat w dole i piękny księżyc w pełni lśniący na niebie. Biała sierść Shiry lśniła w blasku gwiazd, a plamy krwi były niczym rubinowe kwiaty na alabastrowej skórze. Diego nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Tygrysica była piękna w ten niebezpieczny sposób, w jaki tylko drapieżnik mógł być. Dziki duch zamknięty w morderczym ciele - okrutna doskonałość natury. Przybliżył swój pysk do jej nieruchomej postaci, czując słony zapach morza i metaliczno-gorzki posmak krwi. Czule polizał ją tam, gdzie krew zabrudziła jej sierść, a ona przymrużyła oczy i pozwoliła mu na to. Parę dni wcześniej rzucili się sobie do gardeł, ale nie brali sobie tego za złe. Taką mieli naturę. Delikatnie czyścił jej zakrwawione futro, tak jak czyniono w stadach; z czułością i zaufaniem.

Pierwszy raz tej nocy leżeli obok siebie. Do tej pory - do wspólnego polowania, każde z nich spało zachowując dystans i ostrożność. Teraz leżeli bok w bok, dzieląc się swoim ciepłem i obecnością. Tej nocy ich serca biły w jednym, wspólnym rytmie.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna starość [lipiec 2012], tym razem do Epoki Lodowcowej.


End file.
